Gracious Heart
by SolemnSoul
Summary: I thought humans were all the same, until I was saved by him. Heroman's POV. Based on anime.
1. You found me

**Gracious Heart**

**A Heroman Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: You found me**

At the beginning of my life, I hated humans.

Like many of my Heybo brothers, I too had (_**if any**_) hope being sold to a kind human. When I first awoke to the call of my so-called '_master_', I believed (_**hoped, prayed, BEGGED!**_) that they would care for me (_**cherish me, treasure me, LOVE ME!**_), play with me…

(_**…let me be their hero…**_)

Some may be surprised, but my fellow Heybo's and I do not lack aptitude. In fact, we have the intelligence of a low-class AI. That might not sound impressive, but compared to your average robot, we are the 'Ultimate Toy'.

"Hey, that's pretty awesome!" one of '_masters_' associates commented, watching me in awe like the rest as I casually walked past them.

"It responds to voice command," '_master_' boastfully explained as I came to a halt. "Watch this… Back flip!" and on command, I flipped backwards, successfully landing back on my feet. Cries of wonder fell out of mouths of '_master's_' friends save for one who sighed at their childishness.

"Hey, Nick… Let me try it!" one of the humans told '_master_', reaching for my controller, soon the others come in to snatch away the device from '_master_', squabbling over it like young children.

"Let go!"

"Why not?"

"I said stop it!"

I became aware of my body moving, one of them must have pressed a command button, as I started speeding towards the road at an alarming pace.

(_**…save me…**_)

The next thing I could comprehend, I was plummeting towards the hard ground, pieces of myself scattered around me as I made contact with warm asphalt. My body was broken, my precious wiring, protected from the fall, barely keeping my active as I heard someone yelling a crude comment before speeding away.

I felt '_master_' holding me by my remaining leg, looking at me with disappointment.

(_**…help me…**_)

"S-sorry…" one of '_master's_' friends whispered meekly as the others looked on.

(_**…please…**_)

"Whatever. My dad will buy me a new one."

I froze.

(_**…**_)

I felt helpless as I plunged into the trash can that '_mast_'-no-'_that human_' dangled me over, dusting his fat hands as if I was nothing.

(_**…because that is what I am now…nothing…**_)

"Let's go guys."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. It's useless now, so I don't need it anymore."

(_**…useless…**_)

I stared at the darkening sky, feeling something that I'm sure I'm not supposed to feel.

_**Hate**_.

I _hate_ '_that human_' who treated me like I was some common robot, I _hate_ the others that fought over me and resulted in my nearing doom…I _hate_ myself, for trusting a human who I thought would care for me, treasure me, love me…

(_**…let me be their hero…**_)

"…He said he didn't need it, right?"

What?

I felt hands, different from before, tenderly raising me from trash I was previously resting on, bringing me eye to eye to bright sapphire orbs, gazing (lovingly? I think I busted a main circuit) at me.

"So it's okay if I take it, right?"

(_**…is he…?**_)

"Hey buddy… That's one of Nick's toys, you know." someone behind the _sapphire-eyed human_ muttered, looking at my saviour with a doubtful eye before glancing at me. What's with the hair? "And it's totally broken anyway."

I also _hate_ it when humans are right. My body was beyond any repair.

The _sapphire-eyed human_ paid no mind, however, as he fiddled with my now inactive controller before pocketing it.

(_**…please…**_)

"All I have to do is fix it. Besides, I'd never be able to buy one like this myself."

My cracked motherboard gave a slight spark as the _sapphire-eyed human_ looked into my eyes, cradling my head like a human infant.

"I'm going to fix you right up, just you wait."

(_**…Thank you…**_)

With this human, I'll make an exception.

**xXx**

**This fanfiction is based on Heroman's POV during the anime, which I find as a fun challange.**

**You barely see Heroman showing ANY emotion, with the exception of episode 9, when he goes 'Psyco Mantis' on Mr. King-of-Roaches. So I've decided to try and get into our favourite bot's head and see what makes him feel.**

**I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Awake My Soul

**Gracious Heart**

**A Heroman Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2: Awake My Soul**

When the _sapphire-eyed human_ took me from that trashed-filled doom, I felt a small twinge of fear (_**was that even possible?**_) that he might soon lose interest in me. That he might throw me away.

(_**…I'm scared…**_)

The setting sun shines through the purple fabric of the _sapphire-eyed human's_ backpack that I lie in now, revealing the rest of my shattered remains that he had meticulously gathered from the road and the trashcan, from my battered limbs to chips of my plastic armour, all gathered and placed into a paper bag he had fished out. The _sapphire-eyed human_ has slowed down from his steady jog, must be from the books he had been carrying so my remains and I weren't crushed by the weight.

(_**…so thoughtful …**_)

There is rustling outside my confinement; I think I heard his footsteps fade out and in a few times before the bag was finally opened, showing his smiling face as he lifted me with the same tenderness from before, revealing to me his bedroom.

While 'that human's' bedroom was spacious and filled with everything a child could ever want, I found that I liked the _sapphire-eyed human's_ room the best. His room is very…simple, clean, everything a child should ever need. Though it was smaller than the one I used to live in and with only a large book case to hold his things, this has more warmth to it, like it actually felt like a…

"Welcome to my home."

(_**…yes, a home…**_)

"But since you're here now… I guess it's your home too!"

(_**…My Home.**_)

… I think I'm going to melt a circuit…

**xXx**

A week and a half has passed since my second chance and life here has been better than the one I previously had.

As soon as he had finished giving me a grand tour of his home (_**even introduced me to his grandmother, she's so small!**_), the _sapphire-eyed human_ placed himself on a green mat in his room and, as he promised, began the tedious job of repairing me.

He was careful with everything that was me, from reconnecting loose wires to piecing plastic chips back together and during that time, he had never once complained or given up.

(_**…such a diligent master…!**_)

It had been day four here when I caught myself uttering '_that word_' in my processing unit. When I was thrown away, I promised myself that no one could ever earn that title, but when he came through that door, placed his bag on his empty bed and began putting my chest plate back on with only heated glue, I threw away that angered promised and the _sapphire-eyed human_ became whom I now called Master.

(_**…My Master…**_)

"It's looking pretty good."

Master's friend has come over tonight, bringing nourishment for Master eat as he started putting me together to see how I was looking.

"Yeah!" Master replied, lifting me up with a satisfied look. "I gave it a name too."

"A name?"

(_**…a name?…**_)

"Heroman!"

(_**…**_)

"Hero…?"

"That's the name of this robot."

(_**…hero…**_)

"Sounds nice, I like it."

(_**…well, I love it…**_)

Master returns to inspecting me once again, not noticing the warm smile that his friend sent to him.

"Heroman, huh?" Master's friend mutters softly.

(_**…that's my name, don't wear it out…**_)

_**xXx**_

"Finished!" Master cried out in joy as he placed the glue gun down before lifting me up to his eye level. "Heroman…"

(_**…he did it…**_)

"Go, Heroman!" Master spoke into my useless controller, lifting me above his head like I was flying in the sky. "Get the bad guys! Punch, kick!"

If I was still able to move like before, I would have joyfully obeyed my Master's command, I would've uppercut and kicked my imaginary foes, just to see my Master's smile.

(_**…to let me be his hero…**_)

"Joey!" Master's Grandmother called from her room. "Isn't it about time?"

"Oh, that's right."

Disappointment went through me as Master placed me back on my chair, getting ready to leave for his daily evening ritual or '_job_' as Master called it. I wished he played with me just a little longer.

"See you later." Master smiled at me before turning off the light and closing the door.

(_**…come home safe…**_)

**xXx**

(_**…No!...**_)

Fear rushed throughout me as I felt the first drops of rain fall on me through the open window above me that Master had forgot to close.

This was it. I'll be thrown out for sure, Master will find me wet from the rain and throw me out, deeming me useless.

(_**…useless…**_)

I was soaking wet from the raging storm above, when the door was shoved open by…Master! Drenched wet himself, Master's expression went from exhaustion to panic in seconds when he saw me.

(_**…what?...**_)

"Oh, no! The rain!" Master cried out as he ran towards me, arms stretched out to grab me, as if he was trying to save me from the water that was now sliding down my wiring and into my circuits.

(_**…such a kind master…**_)

Before everything went into haze of white and blue, my last thought was…

(_**…let me be his hero…**_)

**xXx**

**And that's chapter 2~! Hope you enjoy it~! I would also like to thank '****Xenos Dream****' and '****randomwhositz****' for reviewing chapter 1.**

**Did some minor editing in chapter 1 after ****'****Xenos Dream****' helpfully pointed out that Joey's eyes are blue instead of green…they look green when I watch the episodes…**


	3. You and Me

**Gracious Heart**

**A Heroman Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3: You and Me**

(_**…so…dark…**_)

Darkness, rain and steam blots my visual sensors as the blinding light finally dims, I can barely make out anything in Master's tiny room...!

(_**…MASTER!**_)

Instead of being only two or three feet away from me, Master was across the other side of the room, slowly picking himself up with the wall as a support.

(_**…did I…?**_)

"What the…" Master muttered in confusion, as he walked slowly, hand outstretched, towards me. I see it get closer…

(_**…please…**_)

**BBBBZZZZZZTT!**

I hear master's pained yelp as he recoiled in shock from the mild electrical current that was transferred from me to him. Guilt washed throughout me, I know that it wasn't my fault, but if Master ends up getting hurt because of me… Oh no, what if I gave him electrical burns! Or even electrocution! I'm the worst-

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

(_**…what?...**_)

"What the heck was that?" Master asked, more to himself than to me, but I paid no mind as I concentrated on the noise that pounded within me.

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

(_**…Master…?**_)

Another noise, more artificial then the one that still plays in my processing unit, vibrates throughout the room, catching Master's attention. Puzzled, Master reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out...my controller?

(_**…impossible…**_)

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

Suddenly, as soon as it is brought out, the once useless controller begins to glow. Soon the glow begins to grow brighter and stronger. Then the strangest thing happens that even causes my circuits to nearly become overloaded with information.

The controller somehow breaks apart, swirling around Master in a stunning display of light and matter.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

But as soon as it started, said light and matter merged together to mould itself onto Master's left hand, taking the form of a strange gauntlet.

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

"This is…?" Tentatively, Master gently caressed the gauntlet with his free hand, feeling the texture of the strange device.

Somehow, I feel like that I should know what's going on, I feel unknown energy coursing through me, my processing unit is running faster and clearer than before, a pulling sensation between me and the latest attachment on Master's arm…and the constant song that plays that 'beat'.

I glanced at Master and pieced the puzzle slowly together.

(_**…Master…**_)

As I guessed, the gauntlet makes another sound as a light on the top of the gauntlet (I'm speculating that it has some sort of screen on the top), catching Master's attention.

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

Hesitant, but sure, Master raises a finger and gently tapped the screen.

(_**…such an inquisitive Master…**_)

**xXx**

(_**…alive…**_)

Light envelopes my small frame as soon as Master touched the gauntlets screen, energy pulsates, causing light-weight objects to fly around the tiny bedroom.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

Master struggles against the eye-piercing light and the unseen force slowly pushing him back with his possessions.

(_**…I…feel…**_)

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

I suddenly feel my body reconstructing itself; slowly I feel my battered plastic shell morph into sleek, white metal (_**how that is scientifically possible, I have no idea…**_), my somewhat shoddy wiring (_**please forgive me Master, I know you tried your best.**_) reconnecting to their proper positions, all of this and more happens at once.

(_**…ALIVE!…**_)

But the most ecstatic moment was when I felt myself stretching vertically, I watched Master getting, from my visual receptors point of view, smaller by the second.

(_**…wait…**_)

**SMASH!**

I felt my head connect with that dreaded window, shattering the glass and wooden frame and my weight could not support the floorboards beneath me any longer as my transformation came to an end.

(_**…oops…**_)

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

I lowered my gaze down towards Master, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Heroman is… alive!"

**xXx**

"Wow…"

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

Minutes passed before Master small frame trembles with contained excitement, his expression going from a mixture of surprise and uncertainty to the familiar smile that I've come to know.

"Awesome!" He punches the air with whooping laugh. "My Heroman! He's alive!"

(_**…I'm alive…**_)

It seems that my hearing has advanced as well as I reluctantly turned my gaze from Master and to the distant sound of familiar screeching rubber and metal clashing. In the distance, I see wavering flames on top of a bridge.

(_**…**_)

"Heroman? What…?" I don't acknowledge Master, keeping my attention on the billowing smoke and orange flames that flicker in the pouring rain. My lack of reaction draws Master towards the window too.

"An accident, maybe?"

(_**…someone's in trouble…**_)

I can't explain it, but I sense that something is terribly wrong…

"Something the matter, Heroman?"

I finally pulled my gaze from window towards my Master, trying to tell him, with my eyes, that someone needs help.

(_**…Master…**_)

The gauntlet sounds off again, this time I can see the screen from my height, showing a caricature of a figure (me?) leaning forward, as if it was running…

"It looks different than before…" Master mutters, reaching, without hesitation, to tap the icon on the screen.

Suddenly, I could finally move myself as I unclenched my left hand, turned towards Master, reaching for him.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

**xXx**

**SMASH!**

Mixture of plaster, wood and glass clashed horribly together when I shoved my way through Master's bedroom wall, dust clouding my vision before it faded away by rain and wind (_**I'm glad and quite surprised that no one else had come out to investigate the strange noises, these humans must be heavy sleepers…**_).

I hear Master muffle a frightened whimper as he hung off my back, clutching his arms tightly around my neck. I feel guilty on bringing him with me, but I feel like this involves him too.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

I launch myself over Master's yard before racing towards the location of the fire.

"S-stop! Please stop!" cried Master, his voice muffled by the wind whipping at his face and my thudding footsteps.

(_**…sorry Master…**_)

It pained me to ignore his cries as I leaped a few feet in the air to gain more distance, which caused Master to scream in panic and grapple for a tighter grip. When I was a few hundred meters away from the bridge, I skidded to a halt.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

Master raised his face from the crook of my neck to gaze at the bridge in front of us.

"… What?..."

Crouching down, I gathered energy swirling inside me and concentrated…

(_**…please work…**_)

With absolute focus, I released the gathered force, enveloping Master and myself in white-blue lightning, and then I watched as Master and I slowly melded into the surrounding light, in the air in a nano-second, before crashing down to our destination in the same nature as a lightning bolt hitting the earth.

I felt content that my teleportation idea worked (_**though I did fear that Master could've lost a limb or two…**_). Master stirred back into consciousness, he must have been winded from the teleportation, before opening his eyes at scene before him.

Three vehicles, two are cars and the other a fuel truck, were mashed together in a horrible mess of twisted metal.

"That car… Isn't that…"

I made no move to stop Master as he slid off my back and ran towards the red car in nervous curiosity.

…_lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

"Lina, Lina!"

Master suddenly starts scrabbling at the car door, desperately trying to get at something inside.

"LINA!"

With renew energy; Master continues to pull at the jammed door, losing his grip on it due to the rain.

"What should I…"

Apprehensively, I join Master at his side.

"Heroman! Please, please…" Master called out to me, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared pleadingly at me. "Save Lina, Heroman!"

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

Is this 'Lina' that important to you?

(_**…let me be his hero…**_)

…

(_**…Master…**_)

The gauntlet responds to my thoughts, gaining Master's attention once more. This time, a fist glows on the screen, beeping dimly.

"Right!"

(_**…we are symbiotic…**_)

"Heroman…"

(_**…we depend on each other to help each other…**_)

"GO!"

(_**…you help me so I can help you…**_)

Energy courses through me, travelling to my arms before I stab my hand into the roof of the broken car. With all of my strength, I forcefully rip the roof clean off, flinging it into the air behind me. Inside, I see two humans, both unconscious; I notice one of them, a female, stir, looking at me with bleary eyes before passing out again.

I continue to rip at the metal in my way before I noticed fire had sprung up around us.

(_**…Master…!**_)

A beep responds from the gauntlet as it released a tiny bubble that soon expanded to fit Masters' fragile body. I worked faster when I knew that Master would be safe from the upcoming explosion. I paid no heed now as I tore at the seatbelts, grabbed both humans before-

**BOOM!**

Crouching low, I covered both humans with my body from what could've been their fiery deaths. Cautiously, I lifted the male over my shoulder while the 'Lina' was cradled in my arm; slowly I made my way towards Master.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

"…Lina…Heroman…"

Outside the wall of fire stood Master, with a quick look over I was relieved to see that there no visible injuries ailing him. But from the looks of it, Master was more happy to see us alive than worry over any injuries he might of sustained.

"Heroman!"

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

**xXx**

We left the two unconscious humans leaning against each other under the bridge, so they could get medical treatment when help arrived, according to Master. That was one problem done…

"…"

(_**…**_)

Master and I stared at the wall that I busted down in order to reach the bridge, guilt and embarrassment was what I felt when another roof tile fell to the ground and shattered.

Master just sighed as walked towards the little building that stood next to the house.

"I'll get the tarp…"

(_**…forgive me, Master…**_)

**xXx**

**That's chapter 3~! I would like to thank ****'****Xenos Dream****', '****randomwhositz****', 'Fatala', ****'xxFoxWritterxx' and 'MizoreShirayukiFan' for reviews, favs, and story alerts! Thanks guys~!**

**Side note, just seen episode 22 *cries*, such a sad episode…but I can't wait for the next one.**

**Another side note, some of you may not of notice, but the chapter titles for this fanfiction are titles from songs in my music file, so I've decided that whoever can guess the name of the band/singer that sings the song, they can request a Heroman one-shot. Though if you get one right, you can't guess the other ones…so…I hope you can understand the rules because it's like, 3 in the morning here…**

**Also, is anyone interested in being my Beta Reader? Because I think I suck at grammar… just tell me if you're interested.**


	4. Stranger

**Gracious Heart**

**A Heroman Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: Stranger**

Silence prevails in its glory in the warm spring night.

Master stares at me…

And I stare back.

I'm curious about what Master is thinking about right now. Is he thinking about the sudden change in fate that has altered the life that he used to know? Is he wondering how, after being struck by lightning, I managed to transform into this being of awe, and then reverting back into the little toy he found in that trash can?…Or maybe his calculating the damage cost to house that the '_lightning_' caused…

(_**…**_)

Slowly, Master reaches into his pocket and pulls out the gauntlet, now, also, reverted back into its original form as a 'Heybo' controller.

He presses the sides, activating it, and light and matter separated and fused into the gauntlet again.

…_lubb-dub…lubb-dub…lubb-dub…_

(_**…Master…?**_)

With hesitated glance at me, Master tapped the screen and, once again, I begin to glow.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

(_**…eh…**_)

Though I'm very fond of Master, I have to (_**reluctantly**_) question his action on activating me in his room…_again_…

Master seems to have recognised his mistake as he stares, quite comically, at me and the gauntlet with a look of dread on his face.

"Joey," a knock at his door and the soft voice of his Grandmother startles Master from his stupor of trepidation "what's the matter?"

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

"I-it's nothing!" Master answered, gripping the door handle to prevent his Grandmother from entering his room.

"Come on now, is something the matter?"

"No, seriously! It's nothing, really!" Master looks back at me as I begin to twitch and glow brighter. "Can you leave me alone for a bit?"

_Please! Stop!_

(_**…Master?**_)

I feel myself freeze, my twitching ceases and the glow dims to nothing, and become once more docile on Master's bed, watching as he slid to the floor as the gauntlet reverts back to its original form.

"Don't be frightened." Master's Grandmother crooned softly through the wooden door, trying to ease tension with words. "All that happened is some lightning struck our house and damaged it."

_...lubb-dub...lubb-dub...lubb-dub..._

(_**…Yes, it was the lightning's fault…**_)

**xXx**

It was an hour before sunrise when Master left home.

Leaving a note for his Grandmother, Master placed me inside his back-pack and left me to wonder on our destination.

I felt…as humans might call it…_giddy_.

This was my first outing with Master (_**if you didn't include the incident two nights ago…**_) after my restoration, my circuits overflow with calculated guesses as to where we would go.

(_**…Where are we going, Master?...**_)

I was surprised that our destination was an abandoned power station as I stood in front of an old, dusty machine of yesteryear.

I slowly started to understand what Master wanted when he activated the gauntlet and, in turn, activated me as well.

_...lubb-dub...lubb-dub...lubb-dub..._

"Heroman… Go!"

**SMASH!**

All it took was one punch to demolish said old, dusty machine of yesteryear as parts of it crumbled and were set alight. Electricity crackled in the air, mingling with the shrieking croaks of a murder of crows as they flew away from their area of peace.

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

"W-what am I going to do?"

(_**…Master…are you okay…?**_)

**xXx**

Worry plagued my processing unit when Master had placed me back in the confinements of his back-pack and began his journey towards his '_job_'.

I felt something when I heard him utter that query to himself.

…_fear_…

Was Master scared of the power that I had inherited through that unlikely turn of events? Did he fear that he would lose control of me?

…was he terrified that he would lose control of _himself_?

(_**…Don't be scared, Master…**_)

My silent plea to Master went unnoticed when he was reminded to pay attention in his math class by his teacher. His fear mellowed out during lunch, but evolved into jittery behaviour when, I soon realised, the 'Lina' I saved came to tell Master of her '_mysterious_' rescue, I couldn't help but chuckled silently in my head as Master hastily gathered his things and ran with a speedy farewell.

The nervous energy soon reverted to anxiety as Master returned home, clutching the back-pack to his chest. Master tried to get advice from his Grandmother; '_hypothetically_' explaining about me and his dilemma, but the only answer he got was a pair of grass clippers and the job of trimming the lawn.

Master then went, taking me as well, to visit his friend, Psy (_**calling him just 'Master's friend' was starting to get tiresome**_) at his '_job_', telling him the same thing he told his Grandmother…minus the '_hypothetical_' statement.

As expected, Psy was stunned before calming down, and then told Master one simple thing…

"What is Heroman to _you_? You answer that question first, and then figure out what to do."

"Hey, Psy… What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd jump in bed and go back to sleep. Then maybe I'd wake up from the dream."

(_**…This is not a dream…**_)

**xXx**

After that fruitless visit (in my opinion anyway), Master went back home, placed me at the head of his bed and curled up onto the mattress, covering himself with his doona and falling into a light nap.

It was late afternoon when Master finally stirred before rolling on his stomach and facing me with worry, gloom and a hint of sleep in his voice.

"…Heroman, what should I do?"

(_**…I wish I knew…**_)

**xXx**

**Sorry for the long wait, been busy with my life… Thanks to everyone for reviewing~!**

**Just saw episode 25…Nooooo! Curse you, Gogorr! (brings out a can of bug-spray) DIE! Hopefully Heroman survives…**

**I also edited the previous chapters, I added more detail in chapter 3 (added a paragraph on the teleportation and also added the bubble shield paragraph I forgot to put in…heh, heh…)**

**See ya next time~!**


	5. Rise, Fight, Peace

**Gracious Heart**

**A Heroman Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: Rise, Fight, Peace**

… _Something's wrong._

_I feel a shudder run through me and I don't know why._

I first assumed it was because of Master's meek attitude as he started his day with a tired look about him, he had stay up past his usual rest period before finally falling asleep. Because of this, he barely made it to his 'job' on time and was once again scolded for not paying attention in math (along with five others…).

It was half-way through said class when a siren rang and that's when my worry returned when sounds of police and fire brigade sirens blared in the distance.

"We've received information that the explosion at the intersection in Center City was due to an unknown group." The man's voice grated through the radio that someone had with them.

I hoped it wasn't criminals on the loose, because if they even look at Master the wrong way I'd tear them a new-

"According to eye witnesses," the man continued, pulling me out of my semi-homicidal thoughts, "the ones responsible were three… aliens?"

(_**…what…?**_)

"Aliens?"

(_**…Master?...**_)

"It couldn't be…"

"Hey, Joey! Where are you going?"

I felt a slight jolt of surprise when Master spun around and ran, ignoring Psy calling after him, confusion was sifting through me as he continued to run past the school.

(_**…Where are we going?...**_)

"Professor Denton!" Master panted out when he rushed into a building, doubling over to catch his breath.

This 'Denton' was Master's science teacher, if I recall correctly, this man always regarded himself as a 'Man of Science'.

…bit of loony with an outer-space complex and a frequent tendency to make things suddenly combust, if you ask me…

"What's up?" Denton asked with his ever cheerful demeanour. "Why are you giving me that look? Seems like something's going on outside, but…"

"It's bad! I know it sounds crazy, but they're already here!"

(_**…who?...**_)

A loud crash came from outside and the earth shook violently, causing both Master and Denton to steady themselves before they both went to find the source.

I cursed to myself for not being able to see outside this blasted backpack I was confined in, I could, though, hear footsteps approaching and garble noises before a voice followed.

"…uh…gah…i…Is it you?"

"It spoke!" Master gasped in amazement, but I knew that only coated the fear that lied underneath.

"We are the Skrugg. Are you the one broadcasting the interplanetary signal?"

"Yes! That would be me!"

…Did I mention Denton having an outer-space complex?

"So you picked up my signal and came here, right?"

"That is correct. This is all because of that signal which you are broadcasting."

…_Something is wrong..._

"I bid you welcome! As the representative for humanity!"

"That will not be necessary. Because, we…"

_A shudder runs through me…_

"Because we are beings that will destroy this planet."

…_and now I know why._

**xXx**

"Destroy… this planet?" disbelieve and growing horror is visible in Denton's voice, as was the same feelings that crept into Master like a wild fire.

(_**…Master…**_)

"We will bring you with as the representative for humanity. In order to extract various information from your memory area."

"What do you…"

"Let us also take the one with you."

I froze.

"The more samples, the better."

(_**…no…**_)

"Me, too?"

(_**…no one touches Master…**_)

A scream cuts into air.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another sample."

A splatter and rushing footsteps were the only things I could hear.

(_**…Master…**_)

"Professor!"

"This is my responsibility!"

"You expect to resist us with that?"

(_**…please…**_)

A shot followed by the sound of something burning and a pained yelp reached my audio receptors, but I paid no thought.

"Go, run!"

(_**…let me help!**_)

"What's the matter? Get out of here, Joey!"

"No, I'm not leaving!"

The feeling of being lowered to the ground gave me a sense of contentment as Master opened the backpack and I finally saw the ones who were going to take MY master away.

They looked understandably intimidating to any human who saw their ugly mugs, with staffs and large guns clutched in their hands.

"I might… No…"

But they're just roaches just waiting to be squished.

"He might be able to do something!"

The wonderful sound of light and matter merging was music to my audio receptors.

"Heroman…"

_..lubb-dub..lubb-dub..lubb-dub.._

"Engage!"

**xXx**

Energy courses throughout me as I slowly walked towards the strange alien, growing in height as I do.

(_**…Hello…**_)

I pull my fist back before aiming a powerful punch at the first Skrugg in front of me, sending him flying into the sky before he plummeted to ground meters away.

(_**…Goodbye…**_)

"What!" another of the aliens spluttered before I went for him as well, the other aiming at me with his weapon. "You want some?"

I glanced back at Master, making the bubble-shield enveloped him before I stood my guard as the Skrugg fired. The blast slam onto my arms, the force of the blast sending clumps of grass and dirt flying in different directions.

(_**…that didn't even tickle…**_)

"Lina!"

My brash streak of arrogance was wiped away when I saw out of the corner of my eye, the Lina girl being pushed into the air by pressured wind before falling from a hazardous height.

(_**…no.**_)

"Lina!" Master screamed, the gauntlet glowing and the shield dispersing as he ran towards the falling girl, gaining speed before leaping forward. It was only when Master was safely on the ground, the Lina girl in his arms unharmed did I finally mentally sighed in relief.

My attention was forced away from Master when the Skrugg continued to fire their weapons at me, bringing me back to face them and dodge their blasts before I saw Master beside me with determination in his eyes.

(_**…Master…?**_)

Master turned and smiled at me. "Let's do this, Heroman."

(_**…Yes…**_)

We ran towards the enemy before I started to brutally punch the Skrugg that had shot at me beforehand, only stopping the relentless beating to grab its arm, effortlessly bringing its body above mine before hurling it towards the ground mercilessly, causing the alien to become nothing more than green slime and an empty shell.

Only one Skrugg remained who stood gazing at his former soldier shell bouncing to the ground. "I can't believe this!" it choked, raising its towards us.

"Heroman!" Master called, raising the gauntlet in response, ready for the final fight.

I was still as I held my place, sending my promise of a painful end as I stared into the Skrugg's eyes, watching it falter before starting my slow pace towards it.

"S-stay back!" it screeched stepping back as I came closer before it began to shoot at me once more.

The chime of the gauntlet and the crackling of electricity made my processing unit tremble in exhilaration, watching as the Skugg's weapon fall from its hand when it recoiled from the electricity in the air.

"Heroman…"

That was when I rushed towards it defenceless form, fist raised, intention set.

(_**Hello**_)

"Finish!"

Electric energy my offending fist as I brought it deliver a severe blow towards the last Skrugg with a sickening crack, hearing it scream its final scream before imploding like its comrade before, its empty shell falling to the ground with a thud.

(_**Goodbye**_)

…_lubb-dub...lubb-dub...lubb-dub..._

I felt a gaze upon me as I turned and saw Master looking at me with a soft smile on his face and a look in his eyes that made me feel…

"Joey!"

Master and I turned our attention towards Lina-girl, Psy and Denton coming towards us with smiles of joy (towards Master) and awe (towards me).

"You did it, Joey!"

"Yeah, Heroman is our hero!" Master replied sending another smile in my direction.

(_**…Master…**_)

"Nope…"

(_**…what…?**_)

I barely stopped myself from narrowing my eyes at Lina-girl as she clasped Master's bare hand in both of hers, causing Master to glow a bright red.

…Is she making Master sick?

"That's not right, Joey. You're both heroes!"

"Both of us?" Master asked in a puzzled tone, gazing back towards me.

A sense of sudden dread fell upon our group when the sunlight was unexpectedly smothered by shadows. As we gazed up towards the sky, we saw a dot in the sun growing bigger and bigger until it became quite obvious the dot was actually an aircraft of some sort.

_Looks like those three Skruggs weren't just the only ones here…_

**xXx**

**I've come back from my writing coma! Please don't hurt me! I'll try to write more chapters soon~! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, faving and everything else~!**

**P.S. I've written a Heroman one-shot called "Never Alone" if you haven't seen it yet.**

**P.P.S. I'll write another one-shot for anyone if they can guess which band/s plays the song of the chapter title…(********they collabed the music for heroman**)

**P.P.P.S.** "Broadcast of _Heroman_ in the United States is currently being planned by Lee and producer Masahiko Minami" **Thank you Wikipedia~!**

**I really want a second season of Heroman (hope to see more Heroman/Joey bromance, cause when I watched ep 26 with Heroman stopping suicidal!Joey, and he was holding his hand... Aww~!)**


End file.
